The Wind Beneath My Wings
by ToHandCraftedBeers
Summary: Sonic realizes that he is given all the credit for saving the world, and his friends are given none. Now he's going to make sure the whole world knows how just important his friends are. Songfic based on The Wind Beneath My Wings. (One-shot)


The Wind Beneath My Wings  
  
Author's Note: Okey doke, here's the song fic... I hope you enjoy it. To all you Sonic Fans: I'm not trying to make Sonic look bad, I'm just trying to write a fanfic. Sonic is actually a good guy in this story OK? It takes place right after ARK. Shadow hasn't been found yet. This is dedicated to anyone who thinks Sonic is given too much credit for saving the world, considering he has a lot of help.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I don't own the song. LIVE WITH IT! Umm... sorry. Just so ya know, the parts set of by X's are the lyrics.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Sonic woke up very slowly one Saturday morning. He rubbed sleep away from his eyes as he glanced at his alarm clock. 6:30.  
  
"God, who wakes up this early in the morning?" Sonic asked himself as he pulled his covers back up over his head. He rolled over and answered his question, mumbling, "Apparently, I do..."  
  
Sonic shut his eyes tightly, waiting for sleep to return. It didn't. He groaned as he grabbed his pillow and shoved his head under it. It was no use. He couldn't fall back asleep, he was too excited.  
  
Sonic pulled his head out from under the pillow and sat up on his bed. He leaned his elbow onto the bed, and rested his chin on the palm of his hand in a thinking position.  
  
It had been less than two weeks since the incident at ARK, and today was the ceremony for presenting Sonic his award for "Exceptional Bravery." He had gotten some sort of plaque for every time he had saved the world, and it had never phased him before, but this time was different. Something had happened on this adventure that had never happened on any of the others. Someone had died during this adventure. Not just anyone, Shadow. And Sonic wasn't looking forward to reliving the experience.  
  
It just wasn't right. Shadow had given his life to save people who didn't even care about him, people who didn't even like him, and no one took any notice.  
  
Now that he thought about it, none of the others were ever really given much notice. Just about every adventure Sonic had been on, he had gotten a lot of help from his friends, and they were never even mentioned. All his plaques read, "To Sonic, who showed exceptional bravery to keep our world safe." None of them had a single tribute to any of his friends who showed just as much, if not more, bravery as he did.  
  
Now Sonic thought back to ARK, at how Eggman had taken such a turn. He had actually helped everyone instead of trying to kill them. And Rouge, who had come mysteriously from who knows where, and had been more than eager to help people she hardly even knew. All his friends had helped, and yet none of them would be mentioned.  
  
The weirdest thing was that this had happened many times before, and none of them seemed to care. It was almost like they were happy to let him have the spotlight.  
  
X X  
  
It must have been cold there in my shadow  
  
To never have sunlight on your face  
  
You were content to let me shine  
  
That's your way  
  
You always walked a step behind  
X X  
  
It wasn't fair; he always had all the glory, while they went through just as much. It was like they were faces without names, left behind to rot. Sonic knew that it hurt them. How could it not? They just hid their pain, so as not rain down on his parade.  
  
X X  
  
So I was the one with all the glory  
  
While you were the one with all the strain  
  
A beautiful face without a name  
  
For so long  
  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain  
  
X X  
  
"No," Sonic said out loud, "I'm not letting this happen, things are going to change." He got ready for the ceremony, and made his way out the door. He smiled just before he left, and whispered "You guys are my heroes. I wish I could be more like you."  
  
X X  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
  
And everything I would like to be  
  
I can fly higher than an eagle  
  
For you are the wind beneath my wings  
X X  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sonic blocked everything out that the ceremony. He thought only of what he would say when he went to accept his award.  
  
"....And now to claim his award for exceptional bravery, our very own, Sonic the Hedgehog!" the host exclaimed.  
  
Sonic walked up to the podium and spoke into the microphone. "I'd like to thank all the people of Station Square for awarding me with this plaque," he announced, "but I'm afraid I can't accept it."  
  
Everyone in the auditorium stared wide-eyed at Sonic, waiting for him to explain.  
  
"You see," he continued, "this award says, 'To Sonic'. Well I'm not the only one who helped in saving the world. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Dr. Eggman, and Shadow all helped, but they've gone unnoticed. I know the truth though. I'd be NOTHING without these guys, and that's why I refuse to accept this award."  
  
X X  
  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed  
  
But I've got it all here in my heart  
  
I want you to know, I know the truth  
  
Of course I've known it  
  
I would be nothing without you  
X X  
  
"You see, it's kind of like this. Think of me as, um- a bird. Well, a bird has a pretty hard time lying on a day when there's no wind. They need the wind to support them; it's a necessity that they can't go without. Well, these guys, all of them, they're the wind beneath my wings."  
  
X X  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
  
You're everything I wish I could be  
  
I can fly higher than an eagle  
  
For you are the wind beneath my wings  
X X  
  
When Sonic completed his speech, all was silent for a second. It took a minute to sink in. When it did everyone clapped, and they clapped loud. Sonic smiled. He looked over to the table that his friends were sitting at, and they returned the smile, giving him a thumbs up.  
  
When the auditorium quieted down, Sonic leaned to the microphone to add one last thing. "I just wish all of them were here to hear it."  
  
Everyone assembled had a sad look on their face, for they all knew he was speaking of Shadow. At that moment, right on cue, a green light appeared in the center of the room. Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright glow, and when it disappeared, a black hedgehog stood in its place, smirking.  
  
All was silent, until Shadow spoke. "We all are."  
  
X X  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be  
  
Oh and I, I can higher than an eagle  
  
For you are the wind beneath my wings  
  
X X  
  
==================================================================================  
  
THE END  
  
Okay, that was a TERRIBLE attempt at a fanfiction, and I admit it. But give me a break, and NO FLAMES please. Tell me what you think (in review form), and anyone who truthfully says nice things about this story gets a puppy. (Scratches puppy's head)  
  
OK, so review. And the sequel to my last story may take a little longer than expected to go up, so bare with me. Ok I'm leaving, bu bye.  



End file.
